Conventional dispensers for lipstick and like cosmetics include a mechanism to move a cosmetic stick between retracted and extended positions. These mechanisms typically include an outer cam sleeve, an innerbody rotatable inside the cam sleeve, and an elevator cup. These elements are arranged so that relative rotation between the cam sleeve and the innerbody, axially propels and retracts the elevator cup which holds a cosmetic stick. Typically, a pair of lugs on the cup, track a pair of axial slots in the innerbody and a helical groove in the cam sleeve, as shown, for example, in: Hultgren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,509; Oses, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,324; and Ackermann and Holloway, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,561. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,607, Sugiyama discloses a cosmetic container having an interchangeable cosmetic-holding component. The container has an integrally-molded, single-piece bottom piece (holder) and a top, cosmetic-carrying component which snap fits with a polygonal-shaped projection on the holder. The construction is designed to enable simple and easy interchange of cosmetic-holding components. However, the desired ease of disassembly can cause problems in the normal course of being carried in a pocket or purse. This can also result in the components separating during use, causing embarrassment, frustration or possible damage to clothing or the cosmetic itself. The ease of replacement and the sturdiness during carriage and use, each limits the other with this construction.
There remains a need for a dispenser for cosmetics such as lipstick, having a feature which enables replacement of an internal portion, and reuse of an exterior decorative body, without either permitting use outside of the mating body or requiring loss of operational integrity to achieve ease of inserting a replacement cosmetic stick.